


"Do a flip!"

by kaciwrites



Series: simon and bram vs. tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciwrites/pseuds/kaciwrites
Summary: Bram laughed. "I have an idea.""What's that? Because if it involves you teaching me to do a backflip, I feel like that's more of a group activit- whAT IS THAT?!"Simon all but jumped out of the water, kicking in every direction and nearly taking out Bram's knee in the process."Something got my foot! Something got my foot! Something got my foot!" he yelled, limbs still flailing.-or-Bram joins Simon's family on their annual Spier family back-to-school camping trip.





	"Do a flip!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: "whAT IS THAT?!"

 

Bram was flattered when Simon's parents had invited him along on their annual Spier family back-to-school camping trip before he and Simon both left to move in at their prospective colleges the following weekend. The fact that his relationship with Simon was strong enough that their families treated each other like family was more than either one of them could ask for, especially while living in Georgia. They had gotten incredibly lucky, and they knew it.

As soon as everything at their campsite was set up, Simon and Bram were itching to go for a swim in the nearby river. They changed on their half of the tent they were sharing with Nora and Alice -- despite Simon's many protests that they were adults capable of being responsible in their own tent, their parents still lumped the four of them together -- and ran off with towels thrown over their shoulders before anyone could invite themselves along.

The pair looped their towels over a low-hanging tree branch near the riverbank. There was a spot upstream where Simon knew the water was deeper, and he took Bram's hand and led the way to a spot where his dad had tied up a sturdy rope 

"My dad tied up this rope when I was seven," he explained, retrieving the end of the thick rope. "Sometimes I swore this was the best part of this camping trip."

Bram smiled. He was about to comment on whether or not Simon's parents letting him swing on a rope into a body of water was a good idea when Simon started to run towards the water. Simon let out some bizarre Tarzan yell that was two octaves higher than necessary as he swung out over the water, making Bram crack up on the spot. How in the world was he supposed to move away from his beautiful disaster of a boyfriend in only a week?

"Your turn!" Simon yelled towards him when his head finally emerged from the water, pushing his wet mop of hair off his forehead.

Bram caught the rope as it swang back towards him. "How am I supposed to top that?" he joked.

"You usually find a way," Simon replied with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. It took Bram a lot of self-control not to throw something at him.

Bram took a couple steps back, getting ready to take a running start.

"Do a flip!" Simon yelled as a joke. Bram rolled his eyes, then looped the end of the rope in the tree and stood at the edge.

"Bram, babe, I was joking," Simon said, concern threaded in his words. Bram gave him a simple smile and a shrug before turning around and doing a perfect backflip into the water.

As soon as Bram's head was above the surface and he could hear again, Simon was all over him.

"Where the HELL did that come from?!" he asked, moon-gray eyes all but ready to launch into orbit.

"My soccer player calves are good for more than just oogling, you know," Bram teased. Simon's cheeks flushed with color, and Bram kissed both his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss this," Simon admitted in a low voice.

"I know."

"And it'll be more than the kissing and stuff. I like finding out new things about you every day. I love hearing your laugh light up a room. I love that stupid face you make when you ask someone for some of their fries. You always leave the soft ones, and everyone knows they're superior to the crunchy fries."

"Si, you're the only one who thinks that," Bram said with a chuckle.

"And you'd use your amazing soccer player calves to kick the ass of anyone who tried to give me shit."

"Are you sure that's not Leah?"

"Why are you working so hard to derail my sappy soliloquy?"

Bram jokingly rolled his eyes. " _Actors_."

"I'm trying to be serious for once, Bram."

Bram took Simon's hands under the water. "Si, we have all week for serious talks and sappy goodbyes. This weekend is supposed to be that last little fistful of summer we keep shoved in our pockets for days when school is bad and the weather is bad and the distance is bad and we really need something not bad to think about. I know you're scared. I'm terrified. But if it's okay with you, maybe we could save the panicking for Monday? Then you can give as many sappy soliloquies as you want, and I won't derail a single one."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. But now you've given me time to prepare. I hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into."

Bram laughed. "I have an idea."

"What's that? Because if it involves you teaching me to do a backflip, I feel like that's more of a group activit- whAT IS THAT?!"

Simon all but jumped out of the water, kicking in every direction and nearly taking out Bram's knee in the process.

"Something got my foot! Something got my foot! Something got my foot!" he yelled, limbs still flailing. Bram finally managed to catch Simon's foot under the water and pulled off part of a plastic grocery bag that had looped around his ankle.

"Look at this big scary something," Bram teased.

"Some people have no respect for the planet, I swear."

Bram swam down to the bank with the grocery bag in hand and set it under their shoes to take back to the campsite later. Simon followed close behind, and they linked hands before jumping back into the water.

"So what was your idea?" Simon asked when they could both hear normal again. 

Bram smiled. "I was thinking we could make out until one of your sisters come to find us for dinner."

"No wonder you made it into the Ivy League."

Bram laughed, pulling Simon close and kissing him. In that moment he knew no matter how bad things might get, they'd still have that moment and countless others. They'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) hi! this is very late but I'm very excited to be posting my first fic on here & to be writing with Melanie!  
> 2) idk if there is an actual Spier family back-to-school camping trip but it definitely seems like something they would do so here we are  
> 3) I haven't written fanfiction in sooooooo long but it's nice to get back into it, especially for this prompt series with Melanie bc we actually became friends by messaging about the first fanfiction I ever wrote (ahhh my little nostalgic heart can't take this)


End file.
